Devices which hold guns for the purpose of inspection, cleaning, and maintenance are known in the art. For rifle type guns these devices typically hold the entire gun including both buttstock and barrel. However, some “folding” guns, such as those of the M16/AR-15/M-4 type must be disassembled into upper and lower receiver assemblies in order to perform proper inspection, cleaning, and maintenance. As such, conventional gun holding devices cannot be used on these guns.